Gotta Love Life
by DontCountOnTomorrow
Summary: "Hey Granger. How much do you love me?" "Well, look at the stars. Count them. That's how much I love you." "But...It's morning." "Exactly."   Little memorable moments between Draco and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Shiny?

Disclaimer: i don't own anything you recognize. ;)

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

"Mmm?"

"I heard that people that are materialistic get easily distracted by shiny objects. Do you think that's true?"

"Well, I dunno. Let's test it."

"How are we gon—WOAH! How did that fork get so SPARKLY?"

"I think it's true."

"I mean, the way it's emitting so much light is inhuman. And I could see my reflection. Man, I'm looking good..."

* * *

><p>So this is my first fanfiction. :) It's just gonna be a few Dramione drabbles.<p>

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. ;)


	2. Big Mac?

Big Mac?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. ;)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hermione?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said you wanted a Mac?"

"Mhmm?"

"Well, I looked everywhere. And, well, here."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"This is a sandwich."


	3. Parenting you're doing it right

Parenting; you're doing it right.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. ;)

* * *

><p>"Daddy? C-can you check if there's any dementors in my closet?"<p>

"Of course, son."

"..."

"There are. I just spoke to them. They said if you ever misbehave..._they'll kill you._

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY STOP SCARING OUR SON THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

><p>Way to manipulate your son. XD<p>

Review.:)


	4. Can you hear me?

**Can You Hear Me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hermione. What's up?"<p>

"..."

"Not so great, I see. Well, mine was exhausting. Hey, what're those white thingies on your ear?"

"..."

"Are you ignoring me?"

"..."

"Or maybe those white things made you deaf. Oh Merlin! Hermione, Hermione listen to me you gotta take them out! Calm down Draco, don't panic. Common Hermione! If anything happens, I'm gonna get blamed! I-I'll get expelled! Or even worse, my father will fi—"

"Oh, hey Draco. When did you get here? Did you say anything. Sorry. I was listening to music. "

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**So, I'll usually post 2-3 chapters per update. Maybe even more. * Shrugs* Depends how much I write. :))**

**And if you guys have any ideas for a one-shot, leave it in a review or PM me whenever. ;)**

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Creeper

**Creeper**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize.;)**

* * *

><p>"Ugh. How much longer do we have to wait in line?"<p>

"Do you want to get your ice cream or not, Draco?"

"But, Mione, why don't you just wai— Hermione, Hermione, Mione."

"What is it now?"

"That lady holding the sign is staring at me."

"What're you talking about? Draco, that's a— WAIT DONT RUN. Manican."

"I'll be on the bench way over there!"

"Stupid muggles. Just hold your own sign. "

"It's okay, bro. They scare me too, man."

"...do I know you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	6. Corny

Corny

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize. :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Granger. Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten <em>I see<em>."

"..."

"..."

"That was corny."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Review ;)<p> 


	7. Why Not?

Why Not?

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize. :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Granger. Do you have a boyfriend?"<p>

"No, I'm not allowed to date. Do _you _have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. Why not?"

"Cause you're not allowed to have a boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Review ;)<p> 


	8. Call of duty?

Call of Duty

I don't own anything you recognize ;)

* * *

><p>"UGH. Draco! I can't stand this game. It's illogical!"<p>

"Geesh. It's really simple. All you have to do is press this button while holding this and try not to get killed."

"..."

"..."

"When did you get this game?"

"I dunno. Two days ago?"

"And how are you so good at this game in a small matter of time?"

"I dunno... It's a guy thing I guess."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait...school :s<p>

REVIEW :DDD


	9. You Can See Through me

You can see through me

I don't own anything you recognize ;)

* * *

><p>" Hey Mione. Are you okay? You weren't at dinner."<p>

"No. No, I'm fine."

"I heard crying."

"No, Draco. It's nothing."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I know you're not."

* * *

><p>Don't we all want that person that can see through our walls?<p>

REVIEW :DDD


	10. Stupid Texting

**Stupid Texting**

**So it's Draco's first phone. :DDDD**

**I don't own anything you recognize ;)**

* * *

><p><em>HeyHermione<em>

_How _

_Do_

_You_

_Use_

_A_

_Spacebar_

_?_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. It's pretty short...<strong>

**REVIEW :DDD**


	11. that's a Proposal?

**That's a proposal?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.;)**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you are the most congident, brilliant girl out there. And also, you throw a mean punch, umm, so that's a plus. A-at first, I thought you were an ugly, buck-toothed beaver, but, man, you proved me wrong in fifth year. And, I-uhh, I like you. A lot. And, I guess I also love you. So, umm, what I'm really trying to say is: W-wil you m-mary me?"<p>

"..."

"So, Blaise... What'd you think?"

"You call that a proposal? Dude, _romance. _Girls want _romance_."

* * *

><p>"Hermione Granger, I love-it thee since the beginning of time. Thou art no match for all the other maidens. Thy looks art no match for all the other dull thaws. Will you accept my hand in holy matrimony?"<p>

"..."

"..."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh...yehhhh<strong>

**Review :)**


	12. MrFlirt

**Mr. Flirt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Granger. Wanna hang out later?"<p>

"Beat it, Malfoy."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Miss. Granger. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by you again?"<p>

"With you? No. With someone else? Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. Miss. I've seemed to have lost my number. May I borrow yours?"<p>

"Do you even know what a phone is?"

"..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Granger. How much do you love me?"<p>

"Well, look at the stars and count them. That's how much I love you."

"But...it's morning."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	13. Just to let you know

**Just to let You Know**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, 'Mione."<p>

"Oh, hey Gin. What's up?"

"Fred and George changed that little black shampoo bottle with some green dye. Just though I'd warn you."

"Thanks, Gin−wait. Did you say _black _bottle?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That;s Mal−"

"GRANGER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review :D<strong>


	14. KungFu?

**Kung-Fu?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Draco. Have you ever heard of Kung-Fu? I wanna try it. Do you think I should sign up?"<p>

"..."

"..."

"Did you just say _Kung-Fu_?"

"...yes?"

"EVERYBODY WAS KUNG-FU FIGHTING. THOSE KICKS WERE FA-"

"Draco! Stop before you get it stuck in everyones head."

* * *

><p><strong>Too late..<strong>

**Review :D**


	15. I knowhat?

**I kno-_what_?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize. ;)**

* * *

><p>"I'm Dracp."<p>

"I know."

"I'm 18."

"I know."

"I'm a boy."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I kno-_what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review :D<strong>


	16. You'd Put It Where?

**You'd Put It Where?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We reached the 100 mark :DDDD This is more of a filler drabble, so...**

* * *

><p>"Hey Draco?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"If I were to give you an elephant, where would you put it?"

"In the fridge, obviously."

"In the...fridge? Wha-_why_?"

"Because the fridge is big."

"..."

"..."

"You're weird."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :DDDDD<strong>


	17. My Life

My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. ;)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Drake. How's life?"<p>

"Oh. She's fine."

"Whaa?"

"You asked me how my life was. DUDE Hermione is my life."

* * *

><p>REVIEW :)<p> 


	18. Stop I'm Ticklish

Stop. I'm Ticklish

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. ;)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mione. You ticklish?"<p>

"Yeaaa..."

"..."

"..."

"No. No, no, no, no, no. NO."

"..."

"DRACO. STOP."

"Sorry, babe. I just love your laugh."

* * *

><p>REVIEW :)<p> 


End file.
